The present application relates generally to the field of airbags for motor vehicles. More specifically, this disclosure relates to an airbag module having a knee airbag configured to deploy from the lower portion of a dashboard initially in the substantially downward direction whereby the knee airbag has an improved deployment trajectory to reduce the likelihood of occupant injury.